


Meet Up ( The Scociety Netflix, The Originals The Vampire Diaries Legacies Crossover)

by Vicky19



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Society (TV 2019), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dark Objects, Ellie is a wtich, Ellie saves the day, Ellie takes revenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunters, M/M, Multi, Other, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, multicrossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky19/pseuds/Vicky19
Summary: Ellie Tompkins, in 243 eyes she is the weird outcast.But she has a secret like everyone else of course but hers could be one of the keys getting them home but she has to find the strength to find the spark to use it.Will she find it? Will she manage to bring them home? What will happen afterward? What is her secret? Read to find out!





	Meet Up ( The Scociety Netflix, The Originals The Vampire Diaries Legacies Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm new to this site and I thought to try out to upload a story. This a story I've written in one day aka yesterday and I'm sure there gonna be spelling mistakes and I apologize for it. 
> 
> I recently finished the 1st season of The Society and because I'm a sucker for multi-crossovers and in general crossovers, this came into my mind.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Ellie Tompkins, just a girl who before they were dropped in New Ham she was a loner and only friends she had was through dancing.

Everyone knows that when she was four she moved to West Ham with her parents from Ireland, but what they didn’t know was that Ellie has been going back to Ireland every summer for three months.

In Ireland, she mostly resided in Dublin with her maternal side of the family the O’Connells and through there, her life turned upside down when she was 10 years old.  
It was a normal day when her older cousin Declan declared that he had found a job in New Orleans and need help moving by the end of May which was perfect since Ellie was still in the US. 

Her parents allowed her to spend her summer in New Orleans to help her cousin settle in and get to see the city that she was always obsessed over.  
Just a week in her adventure in New Orleans her cousin and her met Hayley Marshall-Kenner and her daughter Hope Marshall who was living in the French Courter where Declan worked.

Hope and Ellie became fast friends and both of them pushed Hayley and Declan to date.

In July Hope revealed to Ellie what she was and gave her a crash course in the supernatural and secretly both girls fend to find the Dark Objects Ellie’s maternal side of the family had inherited. They found them and both girls started studying them and trying them out.

That became their normal as the following five years that came not only Ellie was introduced to the supernatural community of New Orleans but with Hope’s magic, they sneaked to Mystic Falls too and met the people in the school.

By the age of 15, Ellie not only was she skilled in using Dark Objects but she had figured a family secret her dad’s family had kept hidden. In the summer before she went to New Orleans as planned for the summer she was looking for wrapping paper in her dad’s office where they kept the wrapping supplies since her dad used to hide in his office during Christmas to wrap the presents when she came across a jammed drawer and wanted to fix it in order to make help her dad not lose time trying to fix it himself. As she shook the drawer it fell on her leg making it hurt like hell but saw why the drawer was stuck. It had too many things stuffed in it. Too many books to be exact, old looking ones and with a very weird feeling paper.

She started to go through it and realized that the book looked too much like a spell book, a grimoire to be exact. 

Ellie instantly fished her phone out of her back pocket and FaceTimed Hope and her friends Josie, Lizzie and Penelope to tell them about her findings.

Thanks to Penelope’s and Josie’s snooping a day later Ellie received an e-mail from Hope with every information she could find on a coven dated back in the 1600s up to 2000s and that the coven was killed by The Triad with no survivors as far as they could find.

Ellie then saw that in the grimoire they were names of members of the covens throughout the centuries and the name Tomkins was always present on top leading her to realize that her family were the leaders of it. Josie later called her a few days later to let her know that only two people had survived it and those people were her dad and his brother who both had agreed not to speak of it to anyone. But her dad’s brother didn’t keep his promise and Josie knew that because her uncle had two sons and one daughter by the names of Gregory, Fred and Cartia Tomkins and they were attending their school since they were little. Ellie had remembered them how she felt this connection to them when she had met them. Ellie also recalled how every time she would ask about their family from her father’s side of the family he would get sad and say nothing.

Then Josie gave her Cartia’s Facebook account since Gregory and Fred only had Instagrams, after a lengthy video chat with all of them Ellie had learned that her dad’s brother had died in 9/11 when Cartia was 1 and Gregory and Fred were just newborns making them all of them 20 and 19 years old. 

Ellie kept that discovery to herself and the summer when she went to New Orleans, Hope and her new found cousins met her in the airport.

That summer she had yet again a crash course in all about magic and bonding with family but it wasn’t all that peaceful since Hope had made a mistake during the school year and she had gotten expelled close to the summer so when she visited just after a day she arrived everyone started freaking out about the werewolf that was turned into hybrid which resulted in a summer full of grief, deaths and bloodshed which let Ellie and her cousins having to defend a town that wasn’t theirs.

During those three months, Ellie got to meet the Mikaelsons for the first time and got the chance to learn magic from Freya and Davina alongside her cousins since they aligned themselves with them. Furthermore, during those three months, Gregory (or Greg) and Fred revealed to Declan all about the supernatural and the twins also taught Ellie the things they learned about hunting from their professor Jeremy Gilbert in order for Ellie to protect herself in case spells and magic fail her.

By the end of the summer, she had made a name for herself but she didn’t go by Ellie Tomkins, she went by Eleanor (or Ellie) O’Connell.

The moment she stepped in West Ham after summer ended she found herself feeling disconnected from everyone and everything.

Then the fucking road trip happened and she found herself in a parallel world…

During her preparation for the school she had prepared to take her own grimoire, some dark objects and some weapons with her, just enough to go by undetected but being safe in the woods if her witch scent attracted anything to be able to protect the humans and herself.

But she didn’t count on going a parallel dimension or being ticked by Campbell and abused by him. All those changes in a matter of a year had broken her and that is how she found herself trapped under Campbell but she wasn’t stupid enough to reveal to him that she was a witch, so she had sneaked out once and hid all her magical things in the woods surrounding the area so when she managed to run away from Helena’s help she went into the woods in desperate need to find a way out.

She stood in the woods with her magical bag in hand while the other bag was on her shoulders and looked at the trees and then she put her hand out and tried to feel the energy like Davina had taught her.

She felt it, she tried to absorbed it before she sat down Indian style and started trying to contact her ancestors to ask them for help to get them home and her away from Campbell. Soon she found herself in the spirit world talking to her ancestors and then coming into contact with her living cousins through their dreams.

She didn’t expect through the moment she opened her eyes to see the man who she remembered as the bus driver standing over her.

“You’re one of them!” He exclaimed but not in a bad way in more shocked way.

“Excuse me?” Ellie asked afraid and he smiled.

“You’re a woman with the gift of magic. A witch!” He said excited.

“No shit Sherlock! Why have you trap us here?” She answered as she felt herself slowly absorbing the energy around her and spark of hope was slowly coming alive inside her, she was returning back to what herself was prior to all of this.

“Because your families need to pay. But because you are a witch and I don’t want your ancestors to come for me I know I have to show you what caused all of this.” He said before he grabbed her hand and she saw scenes flashing before her mind.

He was a classmate of everyone’s parents except hers and they all made fun of him for both being born as a descended of a local tribe and of his tribe’s rituals. Basically, they were being mean and racists, narrow-minded people which angered Ellie since she was 10 she learned to respect the tribes and people who were different both in a human and supernatural way.

She saw him casting some sort of curse months before her return to the town because the Sheriff of the town and his former bully arrested him while he was trying to practice a tribal ritual his tribe did every year close to summer and didn’t treat him fairly.

She saw how the people close to few weeks in they begged him to make the smell stop and even gave him money but they scammed him so he took his revenge on the by abducting the children.

Once the scenes stop flashing in her mind she looked at him with pity and anger in her eyes battling to win which emotions she was going to use.

“But why me? My family never shamed you for being part of a tribe they don’t even know you! Was I collateral damage?” She yelled at him with so much anger all the emotions she’s been suppressing those past few months blew up and she couldn’t control her own powers as the earth started shaking, wind blowing, thunder, and lighting sounding and being seen all around them and then rain as Ellie exhausted she slammed on her knees sobbing.

The man watched her in pity and said;

“I reveal this to you because you’re just like me.” He started saying but Ellie raised her head and glared at him as tears and rain slipped down her face.

“Stop saying I’m just like you! I am not! I am not like Campbell and sure as hell, I am not like you!” She cut him off as she yelled and lighting crushed behind the man missing him for just kilometers. The man didn’t even bat an eyelash at this fact.

“You have the power to get them back. I made my statement now and you can return but I’m not going to help them, you have to that is why I showed you including the spell I used.” He continued calmly before he handed her a coin.

“But there’s a price, only half of you shall return, the curse I put requires sacrifice, blood sacrifice.” He said as extended his hand to help her stand up.

“What? You used black magic? It will darken your soul.” She said shocked as she stood by herself not accepting any help from him.

“It didn’t just blacken my soul it’s slowly killing me, but that was my price to pay.” He said and she looked horrified at him. She wanted to say how sorry she was for him but she remembered what he had done to them for the past months and her words faded in her throat.

“Fine! But how many do you need to stay? Because I’m not allowing half of them, they don’t deserve it.” She said serious and the man laughed.

“But they are I mean you have seen how they reacted the best few months, haven’t you?” He asked confused and shocked.

“I have but we are kids and you threw us in a pretty mind fuck! You threw us in a place where under different circumstances we would feel comfortable but nothing felt the same so we instantly raise walls and rebel in hopes of someone hearing the noise coming from us and to save us! And when no one came we tried to create some sort of false sense of home! We are scared as shit and you just stand there watching us! Dewey fucking killed Cassandra and Allie killed Dewey! You make children into killers; you make them unwillingly into the worst version of themselves, hell even of their parents!” She yelled in his face and as for one more time the earth shook under their feet and the rain and thunder became worse.

“So, stop this and let us go home!” She yelled in his face she watch him starting to questioning his choice and the seconds that made her hope they could go home but that disappeared in seconds as she saw him shaking his head.

“No, I’m sorry, it’s too late the sacrifice must be made only half of the kids should stay in here so the sacrifice can be made.” He said and Ellie’s shoulders slammed and said;

“I’m going to find a way. There is always a loophole and I will find it, mark my words!” She yelled at him as she grabbed her things and started walking back to the town and going towards Allie’s house they needed to know what was actually going on minus her being a witch.

When she arrived at Allie’s she told her everything minus her encounter in the woods she needed time to figure things out before she gave her and anyone else hope.

That day, Allie promised that she will protect her, so in her assigned room she sat down and started researching when she was reminded of Lizzie’s and Josie’s uncle, Kai Parker, and how he was locked in a prison world.

She then realized how similar their world was to a prison world and how the world Mr. Pfeiffer had lead them to was very similar.

She then took the time to write down all the similarities and then as she was looking through her grimoire two words kept appearing in every page like a sign.  
Astral Project

Again and again!

She looked around her and silently thanked her ancestors for helping her even this little.

She focused on her breathing and before she knew it she was astral projecting. She walked out of Allie’s house and into the woods where a white light made her appear in Cartia’s dorm room and watched her as she was studying.

She looked sad and she studied her for a bit before she saw the calendar on the wall, 2020, they were gone for a year!

She panicked as her breathing got a little out of control which caused the lights to flicker and Cartia’s attention to snap towards her.

“Please, see me, cousin, I’m here!” She pleaded as she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.

“ELLIE? OH MY GOD! YOU’RE ALIVE!” Cartia’s voice made her open her eyes and look at her cousin and suddenly she found herself crying and laughing with happiness at the same time.

“Listen, I don’t know how much time I have but here is my theory, take a notes!” Ellie said as quickly as she could as she started telling her everything that had happened.

By the time she was done, Cartia had taken notes and promised her that she will alert the others and start researching and when they are done she will astral project to her.  
Ellie said her goodbyes and she opened her eyes to find herself back in her room.  
In the following days, she spent her days reading her grimoire trying to find anything that could help her generate a portal and she read about what Hope’s aunt Freya had written in her grimoire about Prison Worlds.

At night she would rest and wait for her friends to find something. She knew things were moving fast with Harris and Lexie trying to overthrown Allie and Campbell looking for her but she needed more time.

She practices small spells trying to stretch her powers in order to be able to cast any spell she might need and then some.

Day fourth, she saw Cartia’s astral projection and told her how they knew a spell to open a portal using an old Gemini Coven device Josie and Lizzie had found in their dad’s office but Ellie refused to tell them that this not only weakened all prison worlds but would allow Kai out. 

She told them that she felt the energy in this place and if there was energy she needed someone to siphon it. She then asked Cartia to perform a tracking spell on her with something of hers and once they did find her to try to open an old fashion portal then one of the twins to siphon magic from Hope in order to hold the portal open for the 243 kids to leave through it with all their stuff. Then Josie or Lizzie to siphon the energy out of the place making it collapse. Then Cartia noted how Mr. Pfeiffer had told her that half of the children should stay or else the sacrifice won’t happen.

At that Ellie smirked saying how she will leave one life force to pay for the sins of all and she meant Campbell.

Cartia told her that she will suggest the plan to the others and let her know.  
After that, she went to bed. The following day she got the okay from Cartia and that she performed the locator spell and showed her that she was home. She nodded and then she asked them if they could open a portal somewhere and throw in an apple wrapped with some scarf of hers to see if it reached her.

Once that conversation ended Ellie decided to read a book and as she was reading she heard fighting from downstairs and knew that Campbell had come, she was petrified seeing him and prayed that she would see the apple soon.  
She then pretended to spit in Allie’s face but at the same time telling her with her eyes she will try to help her.

When Ellie was dragged by Campbell back “home” she went straight to play the piano as a way to keep her nerves calm. When suddenly she got a headache and turned to her right to see Cartia’s figure waving at her desperately but she couldn’t hear her what she was saying but she guessed she meant that the apple was here, she read in Cartia’s lips the word “forest” and that is all she needed for hope to shine through her. 

She jumped up and rushed upstairs packing all her magical and none magical bags and rushed downstairs again but not before Campbell stopped her two steps away from the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He sneered at her as he held her arm tight. She felt it bruise but laughed and said;

“Out of this hell hole, you psychotic asshole! Don’t ever touch me again!” She yelled as she twisted his hand away from her hand and whispered a small spell to break his bones one by one as if he was a werewolf on a full moon. Campbell howled in pain as she run out wondering why the hell she didn’t do that earlier.

She went to the woods and start looking for an apple and she found it standing in the entrance of it. She laughed and thanked her friends and lucky stars. There she saw a sticky note saying;

“See you at 8 pm.”

She then rushed to Allie’s house and using an invisibility spell she walked down into the cellar and found them. She quickly told them she had found a way home but they had to trust her.

Allie and Will followed her confused as they watched Ellie, the defenseless girl, kicking the Guard’s asses and then she turned to Harry and Lexie and said;

“I have found a way home if you want you can come with me but I’m taking the rest of the 240 people with me.” Ellie said serious and with a dangerously calm voice.

At the back, she saw Campbell limping inside Allie’s house and gaped at the Guard’s moaning limp bodies and Harris and Lexie’s shocked faces as Ellie pointed a gun at them.

“We want to go home but how did you figure out where we are and how to get back home since the others have been trying to find it for the past months?” Lexie taunt her and Ellie decided to lie a little and say;

“Oh! It’s not my first time visiting a prison world.” Ellie said before she started walking past Lexie but not before shoving her.  
In a matter of minutes, 244 people including baby Eden followed her to the woods. Ellie then watched her watch striking 8 pm when a blue light surrounded the whole forest area as Cartia’s voice reached her ears yelling;

“Come through now!”

Everyone one by one rushed inside. Ten minutes later everyone was all in the other side but Campbell since Ellie stopped him.

“You need to pay for your crimes and you are no different then your parents. Mr. Pfeiffer this is my sacrifice as a payment to your curse.” She yelled to the forest before Josie walked over to her and touched a tree and started siphoning its energy, 

Campbell scared and angry tried to shove past Ellie but suddenly Rafael was by her side and pushed him away growling as he flashed his eyes.

“No one hurts Ellie and stays alive!” Rafael growled but Ellie’s hand on his shoulder made him calm down and walk back into the portal. Once Josie was satisfied with how the prison world was slowly weakening she grabbed Ellie’s hand and they jumped through the portal seconds before Lizzie closed it.

“Welcome back home!” Lizzie exclaimed as she hugged her friend and soon everyone who knew Ellie started hugging her.

“Thank you for helping me solve this.” Ellie said as tears welled up in her eyes.

“Always, family is always and forever and you and your cousins are my family including this school too. We always have your back.” Hope said serious as she hugged her.

All the 243 people watched around them in shock.

“Ellie, where are we?” Allie asked shocked.

“We are back home, our dimension, just couple states away.” Ellie explained but before she could say anything more two strong arms are picking her up and hugging her tight.

“You scared us!” Declan exclaimed as he hugged her.

“I’m fine!”

“Where is the douche bag? I need to shove some bullets in his head.” Declan asked angrily as he hugged his cousin tight.

“He’s dead, the prison world collapsed around him.” Josie said smirking and he nodded.

“Good or else Matt might have to arrest me for committing murder.” Declan said serious and everyone chuckled.

“And both I, Fred, Greg and Hope would be sitting next to you!” Rafael said chuckling as he folded his arms to his chest.

Once all the people were settled for the night Ellie explained to everyone her way of thinking while at Kelly, Helena, Allie, Grizz Becca, Will, Bean and Sam telling her the entire truth.

The following day the group was driven back to West Ham after being given the details of what had happened while they were gone for a year.

Everyone hoped for the best but knew they would be hard.

The reunions were going on forever.

A year later, Ellie had decided to return to Mystic Falls and finish school then go to New Orleans and take a gap year living with her cousin Declan. But she kept in touch with Allie and the others who had come to accept of her witchy ways even thought it took them a year to speak to her after she told them. It had freaked them out.

And like that Ellie was walking around the campus of University of New Orleans trying to decide what course to pick when she heard her name being called; Helena and Clark were walking towards her holding hands and being happy.

“Hey, guys!” She smiled as Helena hugged her and so did Clark.

“We came to invite you to our wedding, at last!” Helena said excitedly as she handed her an invite.

“Thank you guys! But you shouldn’t have to! I know I was never part of your core group and I’m okay with it.” She said smiling as Helena gave her a stern look.

“We are back home because of you, Ellie, we owe you so much!” Helena said serious but Ellie didn’t have time to answer as her new name was called again;

“Hey! O’Connell! There you are!” A tall guy dressed for football rushed to her.

“Hey, Riker, what’s up?” She asked concerned.

“Mick has run out of the cream you gave him for her muscles do you have any more of it, he said he will be in his dorm since he can’t walk.” Riker said serious and worried.

“Um…I don’t at the moment but I need to see his condition before mixing any ingredients. I’ll come by in a few minutes, but for now, did he strain it or hit it again?” She asked seriously and Riker sighed.

“He strained it again he didn’t listen to coach.” Riker said sad and a little ashamed.

“Okay, so he needs to put cold on top and then after he starts feeling it to stop it and let It warm a bit and I’ll come by, also rub the ice bag in a thin towel, no direct contact with the muscle it can cause trouble!” She yelled after Riker who nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed away.

“Wow! You’re popular!” Clark noted amused and she shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess I am. As for your wedding, I’ll try my best.” She promised as she smiled for last time and walked away.

After she visited Mick and went home knowing what herbs to use she couldn’t help but consider that maybe physiotherapy was the course she could study.

By the end of the month, she had applied to attend class the following year. Then she packed her bags for West Ham and Helena’s wedding.

She remembered how hard her parents had taken her “death” and her return and then her leaving them again. Hell, even the changes in character. 

All parents had that problem Allie’s family was hit the hardest through with Cassandra’s murder. Hell, even Dewey’s family were heartbroken and enraged by his execution and what he had done.

But the life in New Ham had taught all 243 teens how to be tough and act grown up.

She studied everyone at the wedding how close they all seemed and how even now she felt a stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Was it interesting? I hope so! I don't know if I'll chapters because I like it how I ended it on a bittersweet end. 
> 
> If you want you can also follow me on here too! Have a nice day! :)
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani  
> Twitter: TVDvicky  
> Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99  
> Blog: Daydreamer's Mind  
> Fanfiction.net: Vicky Tzalachani  
> Wattpad: Vicky1599  
> Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani  
> Quora: Vasiliki Talachani  
> Gravatar: Daydreamer  
> Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699  
> Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani  
> Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover


End file.
